Working On It
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: There weren't many things that surprised Shinkai when Arakita was involved. Standing outside the ravens dorm room in the past, he would hear noises ranging from the normal cursing and shrieking to quiet muttering and even singing at one point. This particular instance would have just been counted as silent, if it weren't for the groan.


**Working On It**

* * *

There weren't many things that surprised Shinkai when Arakita was involved.

Standing outside the ravens dorm room in the past, he would hear noises ranging from the normal cursing and shrieking to quiet muttering and even singing at one point.

This particular instance would have just been counted as silent, if it weren't for the groan. It wasn't Arakita's usual long, loud moaning when he was annoyed or frustrated, it was very quiet and short.

At first Shinkai thought he may have stopped in front of the wrong door, but a quick check revealed that it was indeed the door to Arakita's room.

There was another quiet noise, more of a muffled groan this time, and for once, Shinkai knocked very quietly on the door before peeking around the piece of wood and into the room.

It was completely silent within, the only noise the ticking coming from the wall clock on the far wall. Shinkai looked to Arakita's bed, and there the other was, very still, face down in his pillows.

Shinkai walked fully into the room, closing the door quietly behind him, frowning. "…Yasutomo?" Arakita didn't even move, just groaned again.

Concerned, Shinkai made his way over to the bed, kneeling down to be at Arakita's eye level. The raven at last managed to meet Shinkai's eyes, and was it just him, or did Arakita look…a little green in the gills?

The look Arakita gave him was one of despair, almost pleading, and it didn't take Shinkai long to guess what the problem was.

From his kneeling position, Shinkai grazed his fingers through Arakita's hair, across the back of his neck, and resting between his shoulder blades, gently rubbing circles.

Arakita closed his eyes, looking slightly worse for a second before he relaxed some, letting out a breath through his nose, jaws shut tight.

Shinkai started murmuring a one-sided conversation, mostly about Usakichi, just to keep Arakita preoccupied, but not asking anything that the other would have to respond to; something Arakita appreciated to high hell at the moment.

It took a while, but eventually Arakita groaned and moved to lay more propped up, and Shinkai took that as his queue and got up to sit on the bed next to him.

Though as he sat down, something in his pocket made an ominous crinkling noise, a power bar wrapper no doubt, and Arakita could have gotten whiplash for how fast he turned to face the redhead.

"Even _think_ about eating anything in here right now and I'll fucking _kill_ you…" He paused to swallow. " _After_ I ralf all over you." He added bitterly.

Shinkai made a half-amused, half-sympathetic noise at the first words the other had uttered throughout the whole ordeal, shaking his head and opening his arms, beckoning Arakita closer. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Arakita made a small noise in the back of his throat, frowning. "Shinkai, please…not the best time for a cuddle…"

Shinkai rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant…"

He decided to take the initiative, and scooted behind Arakita, letting the raven lean back against his chest.

Arakita's sigh of contentment turned to one of pain, and Shinkai found himself apologizing for no legitimate reason. "I'm sorry…"

"…I would whack you, but I don't have the energy, so consider this a free pass. Quit apologizing for shit that you have no control over."

Shinkai merely shrugged. "I just want you to feel better…you're not… _you_ when you're sick."

At this Shinkai brought his hand up to Arakita's stomach. Even though he made sure to put absolutely zero pressure on the ravens stomach, Arakita flinched, growling a warning. "Shinkai…"

In response, the redhead pressed a gentle kiss to Arakita's temple. "Shhh…"

Arakita actually whimpered, eyebrows drawn together in massive discomfort. Shinkai began to rub slow, light circles on Arakita's stomach, and after the initial apprehension wore off, Arakita relaxed a little bit more.

The raven reached out and took Shinkai's free hand in one of his own, lacing their fingers and squeezing weakly.

Shinkai squeezed back, pressing a kiss to Arakita's cheek when he could reach, nosing his way into Arakita's hair afterwards.

"…Sorry…" There was an almost-silent whisper. Shinkai's hand on his stomach stopped as Arakita heaved a disappointed sigh.

Shinkai nuzzled him, and then got Arakita to face him long enough to land a kiss right above his eye.

"No apologizing for things you can't control." He repeated Arakita's earlier words back to him, resuming his gentle treatment. "I would sit here with you all through the night if I had to, just to make you feel better."

Arakita looked up at him out of the corner of his eye, and Shinkai smiled ruefully. "It's sappy, I know, but it's true."

Arakita cracked a similar smile, reaching up just long enough to peck the corner of Shinkai's mouth. "Sappy or not, I appreciate it. …Thank you."

Shinkai turned his face back into Arakita's hair. "No thanks necessary. Just relax, and feel better."

Arakita managed a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **what am I even doing with my life TTwTT**

 **this exists for the dumbest reason ever. let me just begin by saying that I can relate to Arakita pretty well. I mean, we're both too damn loud, swear to much (probably), always pissed off about something, and there is no brain-mouth filter to be had anywhere.**

 **but anyway, I get sick. like, a lot. and I wanted to write someone being sick and person B being a good boyfriend so I ended up being mean to Arakita. sorry not sorry.**

 **so...on that note...Im just gonna go now orz**


End file.
